It's GF kind of Christmas
by Marionette8480
Summary: Merry Christmas everybody! Read and see how Pines and Ciphers are celebrating the hollyday! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Outside was already dark and all in white when the Mystery Shack lighted up. All were gathered in the living room with their sweaters wich Mabel hand-knitted. They were all here. Stan Ford, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Robbie, Mabel, Dipper and Bill. It was quite lively, Stan and Mabel awere cheerful string on the guitar while Pacifica was listening, Ford chatted with Wendy and Soos, Bill was constantly prodded Dipper with this jokes and Dipper only wanted to slap his boyfriend right there and then.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Mabel suddenly cheered with her jolly voice,only to have all turned to her. "Why don't we sing! I mean it's Christmas Eve. And the song can connect us even more. And then we can finally open the presents!"

Others looked at one another and nodded. They seated in a circle and Mabel took her guitar and showed at the Pacifica. Girl cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

 ** _"_** _Fa-la-la, fa-la-la_ _  
_ _Fa-la-la-ahhh  
_ _Fa-la-la, fa-la-la  
_ _Fa-la-la-ahhh_

 ** _Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
_** ** _'Tis the season to be jolly  
_** ** _Christmas day's around the corner_**

 _(Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la)_

 ** _Light the hearth, let's make things warmer_**

 _(Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la)_

 ** _Bring the tree in front and center_**

 _(Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la)_

 ** _Gleaming bright in all its splendor_**

 _(Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la)_

 ** _Boughs of fir upon the mantle  
Shining stars, each dancing candle  
Draped in ribbons red and silver  
Joy upon us is delivered_**

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
_ _Fa-la-la,la-la-la  
_ _Fa-la-la-la  
_ _Fa-la-la, la-la-la  
_ _Fa-la-la-la_

 ** _Wrap our gifts in colored paper_**

 _(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 ** _Tie with bows and store for later_**

 _(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 ** _Set the feast upon the table_**

 _(Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la)_

 ** _Friends together, willing, able_**

 _Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
_ _(Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la)_

 _Fa-la-la, fa-la-la  
_ _Fa-la-la-ahhh  
_ _Fa-la-la, fa-la-la  
_ _Fa-la-la-ahhh..._ ** _"_**

She finished the song and others cheered. Pacifica rolled her eyes and pointed at Wendy. Redhead snorted and sat straight and whispered something in Mabel's ear. Sixteen-year-old girl nodded and began to play.

 ** _"When family cannot be here  
Havin' journeyed far and wide_**  
 _ **We sing a song to honor them**_  
 _ **To remember days gone by**_

 _{Wendy in Soos}_

 _ **So take your cup and raise it high  
**_ _ **Just as surely I'll do mine  
**_ _ **And laugh we will at stories told  
**_ _ **As we smile at days gone by  
**_ _ **As we smile at days gone by**_

 _{Wendy, Soos in Ford}_

 _ **For family not here, my dears**_  
 _ **Havin' journeyed far and wide**_  
 _ **For loyalty and kindness both**_  
 _ **We smile at days gone by**_

 _{Wendy}_

 _ **Our paths will cross again one day**_  
 _ **In time to reunite**_  
 _ **For family is always near**_  
 _ **Even when the seas are wide**_

 _{Wendy in Soos}_

 _ **So take your cup and raise it high**_  
 _ **Just as surely I'll do mine**_  
 _ **And make a toast for family**_  
 _ **And the tales of days gone by**_

 _{All}_

 _ **For family not here, my dears**_  
 _ **Havin' journeyed far and wide**_  
 _ **For loyalty and kindness both**_  
 _ **Take joy at days gone by**_

 _ **For loyalty and kindness both**_  
 _ **We smile at days gone by."**_

They all laughed when the song ended and Robbie was a bit flushed, whenWendy friendly kicked him in the shoulder as a sign that it's his turn. Robbie stood up and left the room. He returned with his electric guitar. He sat back beside Wendy and nodded to Mabel. Both started playing traditional Christmas songs we all know since ... well forever.

 ** _"_** _**Dashing through the snow**_  
 _ **On a one horse open sleigh**_  
 _ **O'er the fields we go,**_  
 _ **Laughing all the way**_  
 _ **Bells on bob tail ring,**_  
 _ **making spirits bright**_  
 _ **What fun it is to laugh and sing**_  
 _ **A sleighing song tonight**_

 _ **Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
 _ **Jingle all the way**_  
 _ **Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
 _ **In a one horse open sleigh**_  
 _ **Jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
 _ **Jingle all the way**_  
 _ **Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
 _ **In a one horse open sleigh**_

 _ **A day or two ago,**_  
 _ **I thought I'd take a ride,**_  
 _ **And soon Miss Fanny Bright**_  
 _ **Was seated by my side;**_  
 _ **The horse was lean and lank**_  
 _ **Misfortune seemed his lot**_  
 _ **We got into a drifted bank,**_  
 _ **And then we got upsot.**_

 _ **Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
 _ **Jingle all the way**_  
 _ **Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
 _ **In a one horse open sleigh**_  
 _ **Jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
 _ **Jingle all the way**_  
 _ **Oh, what fun it is to ride**_  
 _ **In a one horse open sleigh**_

 _ **Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,**_  
 _ **Jingle all the way!**_  
 _ **Oh, What fun it is to ride**_  
 _ **In a one horse open sleigh.**_  
 _ **Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,**_  
 _ **Jingle all the way!**_  
 _ **Oh, What fun it is to ride**_  
 _ **In a one horse open sleigh.**_

 _ **Now the ground is white**_  
 _ **Go it while you're young**_  
 _ **Take the girls tonight**_  
 _ **And sing this sleighing song**_  
 _ **Just get a bob tailed bay**_  
 _ **two-forty as his speed**_  
 _ **Hitch him to an open sleigh**_  
 _ **And crack! you'll take the lead**_

 _ **Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,**_  
 _ **Jingle all the way!**_  
 _ **Oh, What fun it is to ride**_  
 _ **In a one horse open sleigh.**_  
 _ **Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,**_  
 _ **Jingle all the way!**_  
 _ **Oh, What fun it is to ride**_  
 _ **In a one horse open sleigh."**_

Robbie and Mabel ended the song and even bowed, while the others cheered wildly. Robbie kissed his girlfriend - Wendy - on cheek and she laughed more as she ruffled his hair. Robbie pointed at Grunkle Stan who frowned.

"Now now kids, I don't think..." he started but Mabel interrupted.

"Grunkle Stan. Just one song. Pleaseeeeeee," she made her puppy eyes and Stan of course couldn't say no to them.

"Fine," he shruged and cleared his throath.

 ** _"Last year I got coal for Christmas_**  
 _ **I got put on Santa's naughty list (Again!)**_  
 _ **Put a frog inside my teacher's desk – yeah, that was bad**_  
 _ **But this year, I made sure I won't get missed**_

 _ **Last year I got coal for Christmas (Man!)**_  
 _ **Didn't do my homework for a week (Okay, a month!)**_  
 _ **But now I studied hard and nearly aced most every test**_  
 _ **So this year's Christmas better be the best**_

 _ **Spent time with my old granny**_  
 _ **Raking up her lawn**_  
 _ **Took out the garbage every night (Ewww!)**_  
 _ **Helped mama do the laundry**_  
 _ **Cleaned up my room**_  
 _ **Did every single chore in sight – [sigh]**_

 _ **Last year I got coal for Christmas (Aw, shucks!)**_  
 _ **Every photo I just made a face – [babbling]**_  
 _ **This year when we posed, I smiled sweetly like an angel**_  
 _ **No more taking chances just in case**_

 _ **Last year I got coal for Christmas (Really?!)**_  
 _ **Ate dessert before my dinner most of the time (Mmm! Cake!)**_  
 _ **But this year I had vegetables with every single bite**_  
 _ **I sure hope this year Santa gets it right (Come on, Santa!)**_

 _ **Spent time with my old granny**_  
 _ **Raking up her lawn**_  
 _ **Took out the garbage every night (She eats so much!)**_  
 _ **Helped mama do the laundry**_  
 _ **Cleaned up my room**_  
 _ **Did every single chore in sight (Aw, gross!)**_

 _ **Last year I got coal for Christmas (For crying out loud!)**_  
 _ **I go to bed and never brush my teeth – [exhales]**_  
 _ **Now I bring my toothbrush each and every place I go**_  
 _ **So that tree better got my presents underneath**_

 _ **This year, no more coal for Christmas (Yes!)**_  
 _ **Santa took me off the naughty list (Woo-hoo!)**_  
 _ **I might keep it up because it's really not so bad**_  
 _ **So Santa, just bring presents**_  
 _ **Please, dear Santa, no more lessons**_  
 _ **Next year, Santa, just bring presents, I insist!**_

 _ **Seriously."**_

All of them laughed and Stan just frowned more. He punched his bro on shoulder and Ford rolled his eyes. He whispered at Mabel and she nodded. She stringed her guitar and Ford started to sing ("That should be interesting," Bill whispered to Dipper who just rolled his eyes).

 _ **"Silent night, starry night**_  
 _ **All is calm, all is bright**_  
 _ **'Round the forest, parents and young**_  
 _ **Gentle creatures everyone**_  
 _ **Home in burrows deep**_  
 _ **Home in their burrows deep**_

 _ **Silent night, starry night**_  
 _ **Snowfall makes the meadows white**_  
 _ **Huddle close to keep family warm**_  
 _ **Tomorrow's dawn will bring Christmas morn**_  
 _ **Now the day is done**_  
 _ **Now that the day is done**_

 _ **Silent night, starry night**_  
 _ **Leaves are still and the moon's in sight**_  
 _ **Dreams are born as their eyes fall closed**_  
 _ **Tomorrow's gift is that nobody knows"**_

He ended and pointed at Mabel. Girl giggled and placed guitar down and took her ukulela. Soon she started to play lively melody of an old song.

 _ **"On the first day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **A big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the second day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the third day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Three chocolate cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the fourth day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three chocolate cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the fifth day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Five cherrychangas!**_  
 _ **Yum!**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the sixth day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Six streamers streaming**_  
 _ **Five cherrychangas!**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the seventh day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Seven rocks a-rolling**_  
 _ **Six streamers streaming**_  
 _ **Five cherrychangas!**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the eighth day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Eight clowns a-clowning**_  
 _ **Seven rocks a-rolling**_  
 _ **Six streamers streaming**_  
 _ **Five cherrychangas!**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the ninth day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Nine drums a-drumming**_  
 _ **Eight clowns a-clowning**_  
 _ **Seven rocks a-rolling**_  
 _ **Six streamers streaming**_  
 _ **Five cherrychangas!**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **On the tenth day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Ten gifts for Gummy**_  
 _ **Nine drums a-drumming**_  
 _ **Eight clowns a-clowning**_  
 _ **Seven rocks a-rolling**_  
 _ **Six streamers streaming**_  
 _ **Five cherrychangas!**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **Whew...!**_

 _ **On the eleventh day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Eleven rubber chickens**_  
 _ **Ten gifts for Gummy**_  
 _ **Nine drums a-drumming**_  
 _ **Eight clowns a-clowning**_  
 _ **Seven rocks a-rolling**_  
 _ **Six streamers streaming**_  
 _ **Five cherrychangas!**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioli**_

 _ **[deep breath]**_

 _ **On the twelfth day of Christmas**_  
 _ **My true friends gave to me**_  
 _ **Twelve candy apples**_  
 _ **Eleven rubber chickens**_  
 _ **Ten gifts for Gummy**_  
 _ **Nine drums a-drumming**_  
 _ **Eight clowns a-clowning**_  
 _ **Seven rocks a-rolling**_  
 _ **Six streamers streaming**_  
 _ **Five cherrychangas!**_  
 _ **Four pink balloons**_  
 _ **Three cupcakes**_  
 _ **Two party cannons**_  
 _ **And a big bowl of ravioliiiii! WHEE!"**_

"How did you learn to sing such complicated song?" Bill asked while Dipper nodded.

Mabel giggled. "I have my ways," she said and pointed at Bil who grinneg like Chesire Cat.

"Grab the guitar, baby!" he cheered and mabel obeyed, while Dipper pinched him really hard. But Bill only grinned more widely and jumped on his feet.

 _ **"I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
 _ **There is just one thing I need**_  
 _ **I don't care about the presents**_  
 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **I just want you for my own**_  
 _ **More than you could ever know**_  
 _ **Make my wish come true oh**_  
 _ **All I want for Christmas is you2**_

 _ **I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
 _ **There is just one thing I need, and I**_  
 _ **Don't care about the presents**_  
 _ **Underneath the Christmas tree**_  
 _ **I don't need to hang my stocking**_  
 _ **There upon the fireplace**_  
 _ **Santa Claus won't make me happy**_  
 _ **With a toy on Christmas day**_

 _ **I just want you for my own**_  
 _ **More than you could ever know**_  
 _ **Make my wish come true**_  
 _ **All I want for Christmas is you**_

 _ **Youuuu baby!**_

 _ **I won't ask for much this Christmas**_  
 _ **I won't even wish for snow, and I**_  
 _ **I just wanna keep on waiting**_  
 _ **Underneath the mistletoe**_

 _ **I won't make a list and send it**_  
 _ **To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_  
 _ **I won't even stay awake**_  
 _ **To hear those magic reindeer click**_

 _ **'Cause I just want you here tonight**_  
 _ **Holding on to me so tight**_  
 _ **What more can I do**_  
 _ **Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

 **All the lights are shining**  
 **So brightly everywhere**  
 **And the sound of children's**  
 **Laughter fills the air**

 **And everyone is singing**  
 **I hear those sleigh bells ringing**  
 **Santa won't you bring me**  
 **The one I really need**  
 **Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly**

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
 **This is all I'm asking for**  
 **I just wanna see my baby**  
 **Standing right outside my door**

 **I just want you for my own**  
 **More than you could ever know**  
 **Make my wish come true**  
 **Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

 **All I want for Christmas is you, baby!"**

Dipper blushed a bit 'cauze he knew Bill was singing about him. Well everybody knew that 'cauze Bill always sang about him. And it was no wonders why Dipper was chosen to sing next (he was last one anyway). He took Mabel's guitar and nodded to his boyfriend who summoned his own guitar. Dipper breathed in and started to play. And vocalizating. His voice was one like an angel's and everybody listened closely.

 _ **"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**_  
 _ **Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan**_  
 _ **Ar righinn oig, fas as faic**_  
 _ **Do thir, dileas fhein**_

 _ **A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn**_  
 _ **Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire**_  
 _ **Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og**_  
 _ **Mhaighdean uashaill bhan."**_

There was a pause where Dipper and Bill just played on their instruments and vocalized so it came out like a choir of enchanting forest's fairies were singing. Then they both sang on.

 _ **"Little baby, hear my voice**_  
 _ **I'm beside you, O maiden fair**_  
 _ **Our young Lady, grow and see**_  
 _ **Your land, your own faithful land**_

 _ **Sun and moon, guide us**_  
 _ **To the hour of our glory and honour**_  
 _ **Little baby, our young Lady**_  
 _ **Noble maiden fair"**_

They played last tunes and then the song ended. Everybody were amazed by the way it came out so they forgot to give them an aplause (not that they minded). For few moments everything was quiet and nobody moved. But then Bill spoke up.

"No that we all sang our songs why don't we sing one together," he pointed his eyes directly at Stanford and smirked naughtily. "And I think I have a perfect one." Everbody looked at each other and smiled and nodded. Bill smiled as well and started to play a melody that nobody ever heard of yet they all somehow knew how it goes.

 _ **"As dawn shines on us every morn**_  
 _ **The fire of friendship is reborn**_  
 _ **And all the friendships we have made**_  
 _ **We cherish in every way**_

 _ **Loyalty binds us and makes us strong**_  
 _ **Honesty shows that we belong**_  
 _ **And kindness shared will unite us through each day**_

 _ **The fire of friendship lives in our hearts**_  
 _ **As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart**_  
 _ **Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few**_  
 _ **Laughter and singing will see us...**_

 _[Ford, Stan]_

 _ **...through**_

 _[Altos, Tenors and Basses]_

 _ **Will see us through**_

 _[All]_

 _ **We are a circle of friends**_  
 _ **A circle of friends we'll be to the very end**_

 _[Ford, Stan, Soos, Wendy and Robbie]_

 _ **Though the winter brings all its cold and storm**_  
 _ **The glow in our hearts keeps us warm**_  
 _ **The friends we now call our family**_  
 _ **Will always see us through [**_

 _{All}_

 _ **Loyalty binds us and makes us strong**_  
 _ **Honesty shows that we belong**_  
 _ **And kindness shared will unite us through each day**_

 _ **The fire of friendship lives in our hearts**_  
 _ **As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart**_  
 _ **Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few**_  
 _ **Laughter and singing will see us...**_

 _[Ford, Stan]_

 _ **...through**_

 _[Altos, Tenors and Basses]_

 _ **Will see us through**_

 _[All]_

 _ **We are a circle of friends**_  
 _ **A circle of friends we'll be to the very end"**_

They laughed lightly as the song ended and Dipper got a feeling that it has to be a magic song. "Bill? Is it only me or is the song magical?"

Bill smiled and nodded. "It is magical if we sing it together in harmony and love. In my dimension we have similiar holiday like that Chtistmas. We call it Six Sisters' Day. And that song is one of the traditions that comes with it. We sing it with family and friends, together we create new bonds and friendships become stronger. And if the power of love and harmony is strong enough the symbol of Sisters will show in shape of burning heart."

Everyone smiled. It was nice to hear Bill talking about the way his kind celebrates. It were moments when he forgot about bad things he was forced to do. And it made him and everybody else happy but mostly Dipper. He figured that Six Sisters' Day is his favourite holiday. Suddenly main doors to house opened and two figures came in. First one was a female in very long white coat with white fur (not real to be clear) and hood over her head. And second was male all in black with a hat on his head. Dipper and Mabel recognized the two.

"Mom! Dad!" they cheered and ran to hug their parents.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Bianca Pines said and smiled when she was hugged by Dipper.

Zane Pines high-fived with Mabel and both laughed with hardly any difference. Bill stood up and smiled at Mrs. Pines, first time actually meeting her in person (and her husband). Bianca took off her coat and smiled at Bill. Dipper told her that was his boyfriend but she never met him in person. He politely took her hand and kissed the back of it and Bianca blushed.

"Oh my," she giggled, "no wonder why Dipper chose you. You're such a gentleman."

Bill smiled. He already liked that woman. But then a friendly yet hard kick on arm met him and Bill flinched a bit. Mr. Pines was standing there, wearing a grin Mabel usualy wore (now you know after who Mabel has her positivity).

"So you are the one who stole my son's heart," he said in merry voice.

"Heh that's me," Bill replied and smirked a bit.

"Good job boy," Zane said. "Dipper isn't the type of prson whose hert would be so easily taken."

"Well then it was fate that a certain Bill Cipher took it," Bill laughed when he was shoulder hugged by Dipper's old man who laughed.

"Bianca, I think I like him already!" Mr. Pines said. Bianca and Dipper giggled and rolled their eyes. "Dipper you should really marry him! I would like to have him as my son-in-law!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled. Then he turned at his mom. "What are you two doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Oh we know how much you two likes Gravity Falls and we thought why not paying a visit to a good old times we had here," she smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines then went to greet others and Dipper noticed Bill sighed deeply wich meant something's not right. He came closer and put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Bill looked at him and they both smiled.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing just..." Bill sighed. "I wish my family would be here. I miss them very much to be honest."

"I know," younger male said and wrapped demon's arms around him (Bill was a full head taller than him) and pulled him into a hug wich Bill gladly accepted.

"Are we not good enough?" another female voice said.

Bill rushed to his mum and hugged her hard. His siblings, **(** _ **the eldest sister** Talia **{25} (** Till **), second sister** Nila **{23} (** Nill **), third brother** Killian **{21} (** Kill **), forth sister** Emillia **{20} (** Mill **), fifth was him,** Willaim **{18} (** Bill **), sixth was** William **{17} (** Will **), seventh were step twins sisters {13}** Jilliana **(** Jill **) and** Gilliana **(** Gill **) and eighth was step sister** Silence **{3} (** Sill **))**_ , smiled and hugged Bill after he hugged their mom, Vanessa. Dipper was standing on side and smiled. He never saw Bill's family together. Well he did met Vanessa, Jill, Gill in Will but never other siblings. They were mostly same only that Talia, Nila and Killian were a bit taller and stronger built (not much) because they were in army (Talia was co-leader of the whole army, while Vanessa was main leader).

"What are you doing here guys?" Bill asked all happy to see them.

"Did you think we won't come to say hello?" Kill laughed and punched Bill on arm.

"And we came to meet our newest family member," Talia said and looked at Dipper from corner of her eyes.

All of demons turned to look at Dipper and suddenly human boy felt very uneasy. His heartbeat became faster and his whole face became as red as cherry. That was until he was hugged around his knees. He looked down and saw young girl with her brown hair made into bun, and in warm white dress and coat (each girl had one in her own color).

"Upi! Upi!" she said holding her little hands up to show Dipper what she wanted. She giggled and smiled.

Dipper blushed and picked girl up and was suprised that she hugged his face. But he couldn't help but smile and hug her back. Other demon girls just 'awwwwed' and giggled. Bill came closer and placed light kiss on Dipper's cheek and wanted to hold Sill but she just slapped his hand away and frowned stubbornly while held on Dipper stronger.

"Vanessa!" Bianca's voice suddenly cheered and two women ran to each other and hugged. "It's been so long."

"What's going on there?" Stanley asked in his grumpy voice. "What do you think I'm running here? A hotel?"

"No no Stanley," Mrs. Cipher laughed and everyone other joined her, even Sill (she had no idea what's so funny but she laughed because everybody else did too). "We came to visit Bill and his boyfriend. _Aaand_ to tell you that something amazing happened."

"What is it mum?" Bill asked curiusly.

Mill answered. "Well come look outside silly."

Everybody dressed warm and went ouside. When they came outside, a pinkish colour was shining in air. They looked up and everyone's jaw fell. Right above the shack was pink heart that looked like it's made out of fire and shines brighter than sun. Of course Bill was the most amazed of all.

"Symbol of Sisters," he said and it was the biggest and the brightest one he ever saw.

"H-how?" Ford asked. He started to search for his notebook and pen but unfortunately he had left it inside. That was until two hands appeared on his shoulder. It were Will and Kill.

"How about you just relax and watch it until it is?" Will asked and Kill nodded. Ford obeyed and looked at the heart.

Suddenly a melody started to play and everybody started to sing.

 _ **Should old acquaintance be forgot,**_  
 _ **and never brought to mind?**_  
 _ **Should old acquaintance be forgot,**_  
 _ **and old lang syne?**_

 _[All]_

 _ **For auld lang syne, my dear,**_  
 _ **for auld lang syne,**_  
 _ **we'll take a cup of kindness yet,**_  
 _ **for auld lang syne.**_

 _ **And surely you'll buy your pint cup!**_  
 _ **and surely I'll buy mine!**_  
 _ **And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,**_  
 _ **for auld lang syne.**_

 _[All]_

 _ **We two have run about the slopes,**_  
 _ **and picked the daisies fine;**_  
 _ **But we've wandered many a weary foot,**_  
 _ **since auld lang syne.**_

 _[All]_

 _ **We two have paddled in the stream,**_  
 _ **from morning sun till dine;**_  
 _ **But seas between us broad have roared**_  
 _ **since auld lang syne.**_

 _[All]_

 _ **And there's a hand my trusty friend!**_  
 _ **And give me a hand o' thine!**_  
 _ **And we'll take a right good-will draught,**_  
 _ **for auld lang syne.**_

As they all sang together as one the hearth shone even brighter. They took each others hand and suddenly they were standing in a circle singing an old Scottish song. The heart shone even brighter until... It exploded like a firework and pink pink sparkles fell down like snowflakes. And above the shack were now images of six women warriors. Nobody actually cared for they sand long ito night, filling it with love and harmoy.

000

 **Thank you all of my dear readers. Thank you for reading this and other stories. I know there is a lot singing there but that's just one of traditions on my personal favourite holiday through the whole year. I'm sorry it's a bit late but here it is. I own nothing but I will give you all informations in "next chapter" though I know I'm not supposed to do so.**

 **Yes I borrowed few things from My Little Pony: FiM's Heart's Warming Eve, though other ideas are mine although you know that GF isnt mine, I own only idea and OCs.**

 **Merry Christmas and happy New Year everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people who decited to read this. There are just credits to the songs I used. Yes I'm fully aware that I'm not supposed to write this but I think I can give credits to them. Besides I can't get everything on one page so. Let's begin.**

 ** _Pacifica:_**

 _Title:_ Deck the Halls

 _Series:_ My Little Pony: FiM

 _Album:_ It's a Pony Kind of Christmas

 _Sung by:_ Rarity

 _Original:_ Deck the Halls (Welsh, 16th century)  
(English, Thomas Oliphant 1862)

 _ **Wendy:**_

 _Title:_ Days Gone By

 _Series:_ My Little Pony: FiM

 _Album:_ It's a Pony Kind of Christmas

 _Sung by:_ Applejack

 _Original:_ Auld Lang Syne

 ** _Robbie:_**

 _Title:_ Jingle Bells (rock version)

 ** _Stanley:_**

 _Title: Last Year I Got Coal For Christmas_

 _Series:_ My Little Pony: FiM

 _Album:_ It's a Pony Kind of Christmas

 _Sung by: Pop Fly_

 ** _Stanford:_**

 _Title:_ Silent Night

 _Series:_ My Little Pony: FiM

 _Album:_ It's a Pony Kind of Christmas

 _Sung by:_ Fluttershy

 _Original:_ Stille Nacht, heilige Nach by Franz Xaver Gruber  
lyrics by Joseph Mohr

 ** _Mabel:_**

 _Title:_ Twelve Days of Christmas

 _Series:_ My Little Pony: FiM

 _Album:_ It's a Pony Kind of Christmas

 _Sung by:_ Pinkie Pie

 _Original:_ The Twelve Days of Christmas

 _ **Bill:**_

 _Title:_ All I Want for Christmas Is You

 _Sung by:_ Big Time Rush _(Live_ at Rockefeller Center 30 Nov 2011)

 _Original:_ All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey

 _ **Dipper:**_

 _Title:_ Noble maiden fair(A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal)

 _Movie:_ Disney Pixar's Brave (2012)

 _Sung by:_ Emma Thompson and Peigi Barker

 _Version used:_ Brave Soundtrack - Noble Maiden Fair cover by Emese Vida

 _ **1st song they sing together:**_

 _Title:_ The Heart Carol

 _Series:_ My Little Pony: FiM

 _Album:_ It's a Pony Kind of Christmas

 _Sung by:_ Choir of ponies

 _**2nd song they sing togerter:**_

 _Title:_ Auld Lang Syne

 _Writer:_ Robert Burns

 _Version:_ English transalation

 **Thank you again. I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year (although a day late).**

P.S.: **If you want to know about my OCs just PM me (there's a looot of them)**


End file.
